


Fixing cars for a guy you barely know

by euclids-films (euclidsEfinder)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Short, based on a dream i had when i woke up at 4 this morning, not beta'd im afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euclidsEfinder/pseuds/euclids-films
Summary: Freddy fixes up Larry's car
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fixing cars for a guy you barely know

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I dreamt of something similar to this last night and couldn't resist turning it into a creamsicle fic. It's not been beta'd, so I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors.
> 
> ALSO, I only have a very tiny amount of knowledge on cars, so I'm so sorry if there are any glaring issues with this :3

I lean out the passenger side window and watch as White comes back towards me.

'You know more about cars than I do, kiddo,' he chuckles and lights up a cigarette, glancing back at the popped hood of the car. ‘How bout you go up and check it out?’ I laugh breathlessly and shake my head.

'Nah man, I only know what my dad taught me, I ain't got a damn clue how to fix this shit.' I tilt my head up and meet his eyes and he takes a drag of the cigarette before placing it into my mouth. I nod at him as he walks back to the hood of the car.

It’s White’s car, a real nice Cadillac, I think it’s a Coupe DeVille, and though I dont know much about them in particular, I know it’s pretty as fuck. It's sleek, got a nice paint job, and the guy bending over the hood’s a nice view too. I wrack my brain to try and remember if anything my dad taught me as a kid is transferable to what's happening now, but I can't remember if it's the transmission I’m thinking of, or something else. The heat in the car isn't helping either.

White comes back round to me and plucks the cigarette from between my lips. I don't pout at him, but he gives me a playful look that says “this is my cigarette, stop hogging it and get your own”' that's still distinctive even with his sunglasses hiding his eyes, and I smile up at him.

‘I can have a look for you, but I don't know how much help I'll be, man,’ I say, and already White’s moving out of my way so I can open the door.

The sun scorches the back of my neck as I bend over the hood to have a look, and I pass my sunglasses to him as White walks beside me.

I check first for an issue with the transmission, tell him to get in the car, do a few things for me, and see where I can go from there. Turns out it's _not_ the transmission, so I start checking some of the other stuff, mentally ticking off check boxes as I go through the things that _aren’t_ wrong with the car.

‘There's a coolant leak,’ I say finally, wrenching myself up from where I'd been on the floor. I don't wait for his reply before I continue, ‘I think if we top up the coolant now, we should be okay until we get it to a repair guy, but we’re probably gonna need to drive right there once the coolant’s in.’ White shakes his head and claps me on the shoulder, grinning, handing me back my sunglasses.

‘You’re something else, kid.’ I don’t flush at that, because I’m not that fucking weak in the knees for him, but I do make this weird sound in the back of my throat that I hope to god is quiet enough for him to not hear.

At this point, the sun’s setting, and I kick myself at how long I’ve taken to sort this shit out for him. Well, Freddy’s kicking himself, Orange is currently laughing along to something White’s saying, and casually brushing his shoulder against him as they walk to a diner a couple blocks from the car.

This whole Orange/Freddy shit is driving me fucking insane, and as Orange steps over the threshold into the diner, watching as White winks at him after raising his sunglasses, I know I’m fucked.


End file.
